The Darkness Embrace
by The keeper of lone wolfs
Summary: What happens when the only heir of Voldemort wants to go to Hogwarts and the person that has to look after this heir is the heirs childhood friend Draco Malfoy? based during Half Blood Prince
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Harry Potter fanfic which is based during Half blood prince. I do not own Harry Potter please enjoy this fanfic. Pleas don't flame also please review ^.^

* * *

Chapter one

Many stories start with once upon a time or far away in a mystical land. Well my story starts of very differently...

I slowly dragged the short plastic spikes that was attached to a handle through my long dark brown hair which almost looked black due to the low lighting within my large spacious room. I watched my hair move in motion with the hair brush within the mirror. I re meet the reflection of my pure blue eyes, as I heard someone enter my room. "Yes." I stated with hints of boredom and venom within my voice.

"The Lord is awaiting for you miss." The maid cowered in fear. I rose to my feet, the hem of my black dress then fell and lightly started to dance along the tops of my knees. I felt the coldness of the slate flooring on my bare feet as I followed behind her. We must have gone through a few different hall ways. Passing many doors. Each one was locked which only meant that we had guests. We finally stopped out side a large grand door with snakes and many other objects in carved within the doorframe. No one had to say anything about what room this was. Everyone remained silent about this particular room.

The maid done a little bow and then left me by my self as usual. I raised my hand softly and slowly just as I was about to tap the large wooden door. It swung open by it self. Which brought a small smile of amusement to my face. "Enter." A snake like voice called me in. I did as I was told and walked gracefully in. To find many men as well as a few women dressed from head to toe in black with a few teenagers about the same age as me or older. They where all gathered around one person. Who was seated in a large wooden chair which resembled more a throne than an ordinary chair. When I was about a few steps away from the person seated I stopped and bowed slowly at him. Then rose just as slowly as I bowed. A smirk which seemed to be filled with amusement met my gaze. I then heard footsteps which caught nearly all of my attention. I then saw my mother then appearing through the back entrance and approaching my fathers side. Her white dress draped around her small figure. She was the only person in white which only showed everyone how important that she is to my father. "Shari." My father spoke

"Yes." I replied trying my best to hide the excitement that was starting to fill me.

"The answer to your request is yes but on one condition..." Here comes the part where my plan fails, "You choice on person to be your guard."

A small smug smirk pulled its way onto my face. "Thank you." I replied. The teenagers that I noticed on the way in where ushered forward by their parents who wanted to please my father. My eyes skimmed over each of the teens. There was only one girl and the boys were not something special. That was when a new male joined the group of teens. Who did not seem as though he was cowering in fear. He was the only one who I knew. In fact he was the only person my age that I did know. I felt my father's eyes bore into my back. He must have found this amusing, and obviously already knowing what my answer would be.

"Have you made a decision?" My fathers voice surprised me.

I cocked my head side wards to gaze into my fathers eyes. "Yes I have." I replied.

"Do share and put these poor children out of their misery." My father smirked evilly

I pulled a little pout I liked to toy with those below me who was apart of my fathers society. I saw his eyes light up every time he saw that I wanted to toy with them longer. "I want Malfoy to assist me." I stated. I roar of complaints filled the room from the other parents. While the Malfoy's just grinned in their victory. The humming of them complaining was starting to give me a head ache and I noticed that I wasn't the only one who hated the level of noise. My father grinned his teeth for a couple of seconds. The amusement that they were fighting to please him left his face. "Silence!" He roared. The room was as silent as death it's self. A big smirk filled my face as I recognised the glint of emotion within his eyes.

"Tomorrow you shall leave for Hogwarts with young Malfoy." My father smiled "Make sure you do this society proud."

"I will...father." I smiled knowing exactly what I was to do.


	2. Message for readers

**Apology**

**Dear readers of this story due exams and writers block I have been un able to update. I am not sure when I will update this story next so please bare with me. I thank you for your patience as readers and I hope that now I am going back into an old routine I will be able to update more often especially with the six week summer holiday I have coming up. I hope that you can remain patient a little bit longer**

**Yours sincerely **

**The keeper of lone wolfs.**

**Ps if you have any suggestions they would be most welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews finally an idea came to me for this story. Hopefully writers block won't return for a long time any way lets get on with the story.

Chapter two

I stood spellbound by what was around me. There were many muggles rushing about occasionally barging into each other. There were many people going into long dull colour things which Draco said where trains but they looked more like caterpillars than anything. "Shari come on you have to keep up." Draco demanded. Bossy as always. I pushed the thing called a trolley. What an unusual name for some metal thing with wheels. I tried to keep up with Draco who seemed quite bored of the surroundings and accustomed to them. We stopped by a wall. I cocked my head to the side trying to work out what exactly is so special about an old dusty brick wall. "Shari you have to run at the wall and it will lead you to the train to go to Hogwarts...But when you get the other side I want you to wait for me." Draco demanded yet again. Is he off his head running into a wall? "Ready three...two...one!" he stated, "Go."

I ran at the wall full speed pushing the damn trolley as well. When I was just about to hit the wall I closed my eyes. When I opened them to my surprise I was not where I just was or was I? Instead of seeing more muggles I saw magicians of all ages. A smile grew on my face it looked exactly as what Draco had said it would. The old train which was similar to the trains within the many books I had read over the years. "Come on you don't have time to just stand around." I heard Draco's impatience voice. His grasp held around the trolley. Just centimetres away from my hands. Before he could say anything I released my grasp. Allowing him full control of the thing. We only just started to move when a few people I had never seen before appeared. There was two tall than Draco and another male who was quit plump. Then next to them was a raven short haired girl who was slightly shorter than my self. The next thing I noticed about her was when she looked at me it was full of loathing and mistrust. "How was your summer Draco?" she smiled at him with admiration. So he has a fun club my my now that is un expected.

"It was eventful." he smirked. "Goyle, Crabbe could you help Shari with her bags."

Both of the boys went to the trolley and picked them up. Without another demand they disappeared onto the train with my belonging. I noticed the girl getting quite close to Draco, but he seemed to not fully acknowledge her. I followed behind them as they approached the train. "Watch you step as you get on." he then spoke. I nodded and awaited for the pair to get on. Then slowly I stepped on trying to be as careful as possible. Once I had managed that they made my follow them. The inside of the humungous train was to my surprise very detailed, welcoming and to my surprise had many doors kind of like home. many people slid them open to talk to the fellow people within them or just simply join them. "Shari!" a male called. I snapped out of my thoughts to see Draco up ahead this time on his own. He looked slightly annoyed. I hope it isn't because of me.

"I'm coming." I replied. Then walked up to him. He gestured for me to walk in first. Silently I stepped in to find that the side rooms where really small with two seats against the wall with racks above them which held some belongings. Crabbe and Goyle where sat one side with the girl the other side. Draco went passed me with ease and sat next to her. "Well don't just stand there." the female hissed. Which startled me slightly. I noticed that the two boys shifted up leaving a space by the window. A small innocent smile crept upon my face as my feet took me to the space. I sat down and stared straight out of the window. To see the surroundings that we had just ventured out off. I tried my best to ignore the rustling and gossiping that was going on around me. "Shari?" A male spoke. I turned away from the window to see Draco was still watching me carefully.

"Yes?" I asked with hints of annoyance that he had taken away from my thoughts.

"Here." he stated quite coldly. While shoving a book in front of me. I softly took grasp of it.

"Thank you." I smiled

He then laid down and rested his head onto the girls lap. Ok so they must be a lot closer than I thought. Draco closed his eyes while she seemed to play with his hair and just stare at his face. "You like to read?" one of the boys asked

Which made me jump. I faced the to boys to my right. "Yes I do." I smiled.

"Goyle can be a bit of a book worm like your self." Draco stated.

"So your a book worm?" the girl asked

"Pansy be nice." Draco stated. Every time he has spoken today he just sounded bored. Is Hogwarts really such a boring place?

All four of them broke into conversation and acted as though I was not there which I enjoyed. I stared down at the book. A big smile touch my face. Pride and Prejudice my favourite book. Even though I was taught to hate the muggles and everything to do with them. I really enjoyed their literature.

A few hours later...

Nothing much had changed I was about half way through the book. The four of them where still gossiping away talking about their summer. "Shari why don't you go get something off the trolley and get changed into your robes." Draco then spoke.

"Umm sure..." I replied. Then placed the book down.

"Remember your money."

I tapped my jeans pockets until I felt my purse. Then stood up slid the door open I turned around about to close the door. "Does any one want anything?" I asked shyly

Crabble and Goyle shook their heads. Pansy ignored me Draco just stared at me. "We are aright Shari." He replied.

"Ok." I then closed the door. Now which way do I go? Out of the corner of my eye I saw girls all heading the same way. I might as well follow them at least I'll have a good chance of bumping into one of the two task I had to do.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry if any of the names have been spelt wrong if you let me know I shall try to correct it.

Chapter 3

The air that was within my lungs left in a gasp as someone knocked me to the ground. A hand appeared before my eyes. "Are you alright?" a female voice filled my ears. Over powering the buzzing noises from other wizards. I let her pull me to my feet. "Thank you." I smiled

"Is this your first time upon a train?" she asked. I nodded in reply. She had long curly blonde hair which reminded me of one of the many heroines that I have read about. She was also in the schools uniform but her badge was different compared to my own.

"The name is Hermione." she smiled

"Shari." I replied. She shook my hand which intrigued me. For no one would dared shake my hand. I had only read of it within the books.

"Your new to this school?" she asked but it seemed more like a statement.

"Yes...just transferred in." I replied. Well since I'm going to be spending a long time here I might as well make friends.

"So have you made any other friends?" she asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well have you made any other friends apart from me?"

A smile appeared upon my face. So making friends isn't as hard as I thought it would be. "Well there is Goyle and Crabbe, who have been very nice to me. Then there is Pansy but I don't think she likes me...."

"So your friends with Malfoy's group?"

"If you mean Draco then yes... but we have been friends years."

"Oh."

"Are they bad?" Her face said it all but I really need to know what I have let my self in for. Especially since he is the one that I have allowed to protect me.

"Lets just say that they are not nice people to be around."

"Oh."

"Hermione!" A male's voice entered the conversation. I turned my head slightly to see a red head approaching us.

"What is it Ron?" she asked

"Have you seen Harry?" I winced as the name left his lips.

"No...Are you alright Shari?"

"I'm fine thanks."

"Ron this is the transfer student Shari."

"Your the youngest Weasley ?" I asked, "So you must be the Granger Girl who punched Draco." A grin took over my face.

"So you have heard of us?" Ron asked

"Yes...Draco spoke a lot about the three of you... Oh congratulations on punching Draco he does need putting in line a lot."

"You can say that again." Ron mumbled.

"Draco talks about us?" she questioned

"Well sort of... I have to drag the details out of him...It is like as the muggles say it was like trying to get blood out of a rock."

"Shari!!" A new male's voice filled the corridor of the train.

"Speaking of the devil." Ron stated

"You don't get along with him?" I asked the Weasley kid

"No." he stated bluntly.

I felt a hand tighten on my shoulder. I turned my head slightly to see who had grabbed me. "Oh hey Draco." I smiled

"Come on Shari you should not hang around them they are bad influence." he purred into my ear.

"But they are my friends." I stated. Which caused him to loosen his grasp on me.

"Would you like to go back to the cabin the others are worried about you?"

"For some reason I don't think the pansy (AN: when the lower letter p it is done on purpose) is used is worried about me."

"Don't you mean Pansy?"

"You heard what I said..." I turned to face the other two, "It was nice to meet you two. I hope to see you both soon... Bye." I beamed. Then turned round Draco shot a warning glare to the two behind us. "Draco that wasn't very nice."

"Making people worry about you isn't very nice either."

"I'll try and keep that in mind."

His hand entwined with mine like he usually did when he wanted us to leave somewhere quick. With a short but gentle yank to urge me onwards. I let my feet move as he dragged me with out an argument back to the cabin of hell.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry this chapter is so short!! Well anyway let the story commence !!! Please leave a review at the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy!!

Thanks to  
The Darkest wizard, kate, sam, bella, ncy555, Melora, Leader of Lost Destinies and David Fishwick

This Chapter is dedicated to PrincessRebal who reads most of my stories!! Happy birthday Princess

* * *

Chapter 4

"Shari." I felt the voice tickle my ear. I broke my thoughts and turned to see who was teasing me. To see Draco smiling a small soft smile. "Yes?" I asked

"Enjoying your self?" he questioned

"Yes...it is just liked I imagined from the stories you told me."

"Draco told YOU stories." Pansy teased

"Did he tell you about us in his stories?" asked Crabbe

I bit my lip unsure of what to say since not a single friend of his was ever mentioned. "Yes you was now stop pestering her." he stated. I turned my attention back at Draco surprised that he had actually stuck up for me. I never thought that he would actually do what my father willed. Especially around people he has known for a good few years.

For the next half hour I felt the uncomfortable stares bores on me from Pansy and other people that seemed to catch my eyes. In an attempt to hide my nerves I stared down at my lap watch my fingers fidget with the hem of my skit. Was school suppose to be this unnerving. Draco never told me about ever being scared here and how every female seems to shoot daggers at you. This is so frustrating. A warm soft hand rested upon my right hand. I gazed up to see who it belonged to. Only to find Draco staring randomly around the room tediousness. He squeezed my hand under his, which only brought me out of my thoughts. Well momentarily. His gaze revisited my features. I could tell that he could see the boredom and pleading within my eyes. "Are you feeling alright Shari?" he asked.

"I'll be fine.... I don't want to ruin it for you lot." I started acting innocently as possible.

"Come on it is not fair on everyone if you stay here when your ill."

He yanked me up onto my feet. As he did I felt a pair of eyes from the teachers table upon me. Temptation to look back became over powering. With a quick turn of my head I caught the gaze of the eyes that was bored onto us. It was the same dark eyes that we had grown up with. I watched them grow further and further away from me. "Ouch!" I gasped. As I walked straight into Draco who was stood before me. Before I could comprehend where I now was and how I got onto the floor I was yanked back onto my feet. Then pressed me against the wall. With his face dangerously close to my own. His forehead rest upon mine. His eyes scrutinize my confused and bewildered eyes. "Don't move." he breathed. I felt the heavy weight of his body pressing me against the cold stone wall and his strong grasp upon one side of my hip. While his other hand placed a finger against my plump lips.

"Someone followed us." he whispered. seductively in my ear. The way he behaved became clear to me. It is all an act to protect me.

"What is the meaning of this?" a stern harsh snake like voice filled our ears. I blushed at Draco's finger brushing off of my lips. "You should know better Mr Malfoy."

I caught Draco's cold stare at him. "Sorry sir." He then slowly moved away from me giving me room to breath.

"Both of you my office now!" he growled


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N hey guys sorry for the long wait for the recent chapter had major writters block for this fanfic compared to others. Any way here is the very very long awaited chapter and soooooooo sorry that it is so short any way on with the story.**_

Chapter 5

Standing in the office I couldn't help but stare at all the ominous objects that surrounded the room. Ignoring every word that left Snape's lips.

"I'm I boring you miss?" he began

"Shari Riddle." I replied. He winced as my name passed my lips.

"I'm sorry for young Malfoy's behaviour it will be punished." He stated

"That is unnecessary… it was an act to protect me from passerby's." I added

"Oh… You may leave and Malfoy please escort the young lady without any indecent behaviour again."

"Yes sir." Draco replied.

Draco followed me out of the room and stayed behind till we heard the slamming of the door. He then caught up and walked the same speed as myself.

"Thanks Shari but you shouldn't have." He stated

"Shouldn't have what?" I asked with confusion filling me

"Stick up for me otherwise you'll make enemies faster than making friends."

"Oh."

Gripping my hand he jerked me forward. "Come on let's get back to the dorm before Pansy makes your life more of a hell." Passing through the many hallways seeing many moving paintings as we passed travelling down deeper and deeper down. Until we reached a dead end. Where just a brick wall was stood.

"A dead end are you sure the dorms this way?" I questioned

"Yes… Pure Blood." He demanded.

A rumble filled my ears as the wall effortlessly pulled apart down the centre. Revelling a green and blacked themed coloured room. With many students gathered around the large room. Staring at us in the entrance. Pansy's smirk was visible from the other side of the room. "Go on up to your room." Draco demanded. Deciding not to go against him I waltz passed everyone and up the stairs following the signs to the female area. Where many beds were situated around. Upon the furthest bed next to a window my suitcase was seated. Waiting for me. Approaching it the more a deep feeling of uneasiness started to rise again. Slowly I opened my trunk to find why I felt uneasy. Most of my books where confetti upon some ripped clothes. My clothes which had been shredded. What the hell have I done to them already to cause this reaction?

Many hours later.

After finishing sowing my second jumper back together the girls came back flooding the room. Pansy being the leader.

"So you and Draco huh?" she asked

"In what context?" I asked

"We don't like it." A girl behind her stated.

Confusion hit me. What are these girls on about?

"Get her."

_**Please read and review. All flames will be given to Lord Voldermort **_


	7. Notice

Hey guys I know I don't update as much as I truly want and that is because of story ideas either of to many of them for one chapter or lack of them. So recently I have been thinking of doing a weekly you tube video of how each story ideas are progressing and with all the latest gossip about that story/ latest chapter. For my closest friends normally get this privilege which I believe is one of the reasons I don't update since I am to busy discussing the ideas to many friends at many different times =].

So anyway the first one shall be up hopefully before the 29th. Anyway here is the link just copy and past it in the browser above

.com/user/s33girl?feature=mhum

See ya later

Loves

The Keeper of Lone Wolfs

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
